You Take the Wheel
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: The inner workings of the mind of Akashi Seijuurou can be considered a mystery to all. However, maybe it isn't all that complex. Or the time neither Ore or Boku wanted to sit through their father's boring meeting. Ore-Boku Relationship


**Mini Guide**  
' _Ore_ '  
'Boku'  
"Normal Talking"

* * *

'Why am I always the one who has to sit through Father's boring business meetings?' Boku-Akashi inwardly asked himself.

' _Because your cutthroat personality is better for this world,_ ' Ore-Akashi responded. ' _We both agreed on that, didn't we?_ '

'Well I'm taking that back right now.' Boku sighed. The longer he had to sit through the stupid meeting the more irritable he grew. Other teenagers didn't have to sit through their parent's boring billion dollar business meetings. 'I'm always sitting through meetings, even the student council ones the second they turn serious. Switch with me.'

' _What? No,_ ' Ore responded, but his other self already forced him to take control. ' _Father wants us to cut ties with Sakamoto-san's company. You kick them out._ ' Ore pulled Boku back.

'You don't do anything. You really are a useless leader.' Another swap and Ore was shoved out.

' _I help with expanding business ties since you always scare our associates off._ ' Boku was forced to control again. ' _Same with school; you barely got any student social projects done with our classmates too intimidated to come to you._ '

Inside Akashi's mind, his two personalities were being disruptive and clashing on so many levels. Yet on the outside, Akashi looked to be completely focused on whoever was speaking at the moment, albeit unapologetically bored. However, even though Akashi looked to be as professional as usual, a handful of business associates noticed something very particular with the teenager.

With every blink, Akashi's left iris changed, flashing back and forth from scarlet to gold.

When a brief recess was called for the business men and women to take a break, Akashi's personalities were still at each other's necks.

Akashi stood. He definitely needed a moment to calm down. Tea did not sound like a bad idea. However, the teen was stopped by one of his father's fellow business partners, a middle aged man by the name of Tamaguchi.

"Akashi-kun," Tamaguchi started.

Boku inwardly groaned, the one stuck in control at the moment.

"I couldn't help but notice, is there perhaps something troubling your eye?" Tamaguchi asked, a curious look on his face. "It's important to take care of your eyes; they won't be as dependable as you grow," he joked a bit with a small laugh and smile, shifting his glasses to help his point. "I suggest seeing someone soon about it. Better safe than sorry."

"There is nothing troubling with my eye," Akashi responded straightforwardly. His cold tone made Tamaguchi slightly twitch. Akashi noticed the subtle movement with his Emperor Eye, but anyone else wouldn't have.

' _Behave,_ ' Ore scolded. ' _He's not the one we're breaking ties with. And he's kind enough to show some concern. You know as well as I do we don't meet people like that in this world._ '

Ore bumped Boku out of the way.

Akashi blinked and put up a smile. Tamaguchi's shift was more noticeable when he saw Akashi's iris change again from gold to scarlet.

"I'm sure it was a trick of the sunlight from the window fooling with our eyes." Akashi bowed politely. "Thank you for your concern." With that, he excused himself.

'What are we going to say when there isn't sunlight to blame?' Boku asked Ore. This wasn't the first time the personalities fought for control– or lack of control– and it certainly won't be their last.

' _We'll get there when we get there,_ ' Ore responded to Boku.

The mind of Akashi Seijuurou really was a mystery.

* * *

 _Based off a dumb headcanon-idea I had and kept giggling at. Boku's good for serious, business events and Ore's good for social, common events. Basically, you know, stuff like this and that~_

 _Hope this wasn't too confusing to read and was enjoyable!_


End file.
